The results
by catrod1992
Summary: Joey and Kaiba met up during a rainy day, after sharing a bottle of lucky seven whiskey Kaiba starts to get a little weird. How will this end in result? I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH
1. Chapter 1

===Jounouchi pov===

I downed another shot of lucky seven whiskey, that Kaiba I swear I want to punch him in that fucking smirking face of his. Who the hell does he think he is, just because he has money and one of the best game companies out there doesn't mean he can just push people around like nothing! I poured myself another shot then downed it very quickly.

I looked up to the skies, clouds were gathering around the sky which meant it was going to rain pretty soon. I sighed heavily, I couldn't go home because my old man would smell the whiskey from me then would beat the living day lights out of me just to have some. The only reason I was drinking was because of that bastard Kaiba, I swear if he calls me mutt one more time I am going to let him have it.

Then thunder roared in the skies followed by heavy rain. I sighed once more and stood up, I better look for some place dry quick. I left the alley and started to walk around town, no matter how much I looked there wasn't a single place that could keep me dry. I couldn't go and stay with Yugi because he is sick with the flu, I know Honda is working and won't get off till late at nights, and I don't want to stay with that cow Anzu.

Maybe I could stay in the park and wait out the rain, I headed towards the park and to my surprise I saw money bags sitting there on one of the swings. I looked at him for a while, he just stared at the ground with empty eyes. I wasn't sure about this but, I thought for sure there were tears falling down his face. No way…he couldn't be crying, I mean he is Seto Kaiba the biggest badass of them all…he just couldn't be.

"You can stop staring at me" he yelled

He looked up and glared at me with those blue piercing eyes of his. He got up from the swings then walked over to me, he looked at the bottle I was carrying and raised his hand.

"Mind if you share" he asked somewhat coldly

"Um ok" I said

I handed him the bottle and he took a large gulp of it, he handed it back to me then wiped his mouth. He nodded like some sort of thank you and started to walk away. I was shocked…he didn't even try to call me any names or annoy me in any way. Kaiba turned his head and stared at me for a minute.

"Do you have any place to go Katsuya" he asked

"No, I don't" I said

"If you give me the rest of the whiskey then I will let you stay at my place" he said

"You're joking right" I said

"Doesn't it look like I am joking" he said

"You sure you are not playing with me" I said

"Just give me the damn whiskey or I will leave you out in the rain" he hissed softly

"Alright alright, here" I said

I handed Kaiba the bottle, he grabbed his cell phone and talked to someone for a second then hung up. He started to walk away, I followed him not too far behind. We both walked in silence until a limo pulled up in front of us, Kaiba opened the door for me and motioned me in. I got into the limo and sat on the far left, Kaiba sat down on the far right. As the limo took off Kaiba took another swing of the whiskey, I shivered and hugged my chest trying my best to stay warm. Kaiba sighed then placed a small white towel on my head.

"We will be at my mansion soon, use this to dry off for now" he said

"Kaiba…why are you being nice to me all of a sudden…" I asked

"I couldn't leave a dog out in a rain" he said

"I am not a dog" I growled

"You are pretty cute when you get mad" he said

"Shut up, the whiskey is going to your head" I said

"Maybe, but what about you Katsuya" he said

"I am fine, just a little buzzed I guess" I said

"Really, but half of the whiskey is already gone" he said

"Because you drank most of it" I said

"Oh right" he said

The limo came to a stop, Kaiba got out first then I followed him inside his mansion. I sighed in relief when we were inside the warm building. I followed Kaiba up the stairs and to a large bathroom, I looked around.

"Take a shower, I will be back with some clothes" Kaiba said

I nodded my head, he left closing the door behind him. I quickly stripped down then jumped into the large stream shower. I turned the water on to hot then let it fall down on me, I sighed once more in relief as my body became warmer. I picked up a bottle from a rack and looked at it, it was a branded shampoo probably cost about a eighty thousand yen (roughly about a thousand dollars) just for this small bottle. Well since I do have the chance, I meant as well use it. I poured the clear gooey liquid onto my hand then began to work it into my hair. I could feel the shampoo starting to work, within seconds my hair became softer and smoother than it ever has before.

"How is the shampoo" someone asked

I jumped in surprise then turned around, Kaiba was standing behind me with drenched clothes. I glared at him, I tried to punch him in his face but he quickly grabbed my wrist and pinned me to the wall.

"What the hell are doing Kaiba" I hissed

"Mmm nothing, just looking at this lovely body you have" he chuckled

"Kaiba, you're drunk" I growled

"Maybe but you are becoming aroused" he said

I blushed heavily and looked down, it was true I was becoming slightly aroused but…this is Kaiba…my worst enemy. Kaiba chuckled and nuzzled my neck, I arched a little at the sudden touch. Kaiba brushed one my nipple and I let out a soft moan.

"You like that puppy" he asked

"Kaiba stop it" I said

"Why, you are enjoying this aren't you puppy" he said

He gently bite down on my neck then pulled on my nipple, I arched again and moaned. Kaiba smirked and kissed me deeply, I felt surprise at the sudden kiss. I always thought he would die a thousand deaths before he kissed me. I felt my cheeks heat up, I slowly kissed him back. He purred softly then rubbed his tongue against mine I smirked, I pushed my tongue into his mouth then started to explore with great curiosity. Kaiba moaned softly then rubbed himself against me, I moaned again and rubbed back. Kaiba broke the kiss and stared deep into my eyes.

"I want you Jounouchi, I want you right now" he said

"…you do" I asked

"Yes, I do please Jounouchi say that you want me" he said

Is he joking, he has to be no way he could admit he actually wanted me…this can't be really…I mean…I do have some sort of feelings for him but…I…I couldn't really admit it…till now. Kaiba turned off the water and he picked me up like a newly wedded bride. I blushed heavily, the blue eyed man nuzzled my neck and kissed my forehead.

"It is alright if you don't want too" he said

"It's not that…it's just…I like you Kaiba…" I said

"Mmm I like you too Jou" he purred softly

"Really" I said

"Yes, let me show you how much I like you" he said

"Kaiba…please how me" I said softly

===end of part one===

Cat: I would like to thank GaaHinaxSasuHina and Xain for coming up with the ideas for this story

Hikira: thank you so much ^^

Cat: *chuckles* hoped you guys liked it

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2

===Jounouchi pov===

My head throbed, my stomach felt like it was about to hurl out of my body and my ass hurt like hell. Ugh I need to stop drinking, man what the hell did I do last night? I only remember about hitching a ride with rich boy then taking a shower and then…

I bolted up from up then I felt a hand pulled me down, I slowly turned to see Kaiba asleep. My eyes widen in fear…we couldn't…there's no way rich boy wanted to do it with me. Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Finally awake mutt" Kaiba growled

"Who are you calling a mutt" I hissed

I whimpered as my head throb once more, Kaiba chuckled and stretched a bit. He got out of bed, my face burn badly as I saw rich boy's naked body. He turned back at me and smirked.

"So you are gay" he said

"I am not gay" I growled

"Oh really, last night you were moaning like a bitch" he said

"I was…I didn't" I growled

"Yes you did, you even admitted that you had some feelings for me" he said

"So what does that make you, you were the one who was doing everything" I growled

"That doesn't matter mutt, I got what I wanted from you. So you can go ahead and leave" he said

I fisted the sheets so tightly I could feel blood seeping out of my hand. I quickly put on my clothes and stormed out of the room. That mother fucking bastard, I can't believe I fell for his damn trick. I swear I can't believe he would go so low to do what he had did. I swear I should kill that fucker, cut his dick and make him choke on it. I felt my stomach lunged from a second, I leaned on a nearby wall. God where the hell can you find a damn bathroom in this place.

"Jounouchi" someone called

I looked up to see a boy with long black hair and storm grey eyes, he wore blue pajamas. It is rich boy's younger brother, Mokuba.

"Hey Mokuba…it's been a while" I said

"You don't look so well, you look like you need a bathroom" he said

"I do, where can I find one" I asked

"It's that door right there" he said

He pointed to the door next to me, I rushed in and went over to the toilet. I empty out my stomach completely. I panted heavily and went over to the sink then splashed some water in my face. Hangovers are a bitch, I flushed the toilet as I left the bathroom. Mokuba was still waiting for me.

"How are you feeling" he asked

"A little better" I said

"Do you want to stay from breakfast, we are having waffles today" he said

"No I have to go, catch up with you later" I said

I quickly left without another word, it's kind of weird but Mokuba is a nice kind and all. I wouldn't be surprise if rich boy and Mokuba weren't related. Finding the entrance to the mansion was easier than I thought it was going to be. I left quickly, I made my way to Domino high school. Ugh today is going to suck, I just hope that rich boy has a hangover as bad as I do. I don't want to put up with him today especial after what happen.

I walked into home room and slammed my head on the desk, I winced a bit as I felt my head throb from the hangover. I heard a small giggle next to me, I looked to see it was my friend Yugi. He smiled gently at me.

"You ok Jou, you look pretty sick" he said

"I am sick" I groaned

"Are you catching the flu, maybe you should take the day off from school" he suggested

"Yeah, I will-

Before I could finish that sentence I felt a lump in my throat, I got up and rushed over to the nearest bathroom. Lucky for me it was just down the hall, I emptied out my stomach once more in the toilet. I gasped for air as I flushed the toilet, I went over to the sink where Yugi was waiting for me with a worried look on his face.

"Jou…have you been drinking" he asked

"Just last night" I said

"That's not good for you, Jou" he said

"I know…I just had a lot on my shoulders" I sighed

I washed my face in the sink, the door to the bathroom open. I felt my heart stop when I heard a familiar name called out.

"Good morning Kaiba" Yugi greeted

I looked up to see Kaiba staring at me, even though he didn't have a smug on his face I could still tell by the look in his eyes. I glared at him with all the anger I could muster but, with my stomach in swirls and my head pounding it didn't seem that great.

"What's the matter with the mutt" Kaiba asked with fake concern

"None of your business" I growled

"Jounouchi is not feeling well, please don't pick on him today Kaiba" Yugi asked nicely

"Why doesn't the mutt just go home then, he could get the whole school sick" Kaiba said coldly

I growled and left the bathroom, I can't stand him. I swear I am going to kill that guy one of these days. Yugi followed me close behind, we walked out to the court yard then I started to make my way back "home".

"What's up between you and Kaiba" Yugi asked

"…it's complicated" I said

"How complicated, did you two sleep together or something" he chuckled lightly

I didn't reply to that, I only kept walking one. Yugi looked at me for a few moments then he gasped softly.

"You guys did" he said

"Yug, don't remind me. Rich boy is already gloating about this" I said

"Oh Jou…I am sorry" he said sadly

"Don't be Yug…I should have known he would have done something like that" I said

"I will tell the school you are out sick today" he said

"Thank Yug, you are the best" I said

"No problem, just get better ok" he said

"I will" I said

We went our separate ways, ugh I just hope this thing will end soon

===end of part 2===

Cat: sorry once again for taking long to update

Hikira: aibou is just going through a tough time right now

Cat: *sighs* I will do my best to have stories out as quickly as I can

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 3

== =Jounouchi pov===

I gasped for breath after I emptied my stomach for probably the thousandth time this week. I flushed the toilet and rinsed out my mouth with water. Ugh I've been throwing up for the past two weeks like crazy. I know I don't have stomach flu because I haven't eaten much in the past few days. I don't know what else it could be.

I left the bathroom and went back to the booth where all my buddies where sitting at. Yugi looked at me worried.

"Are you feeling better Jou?" Yugi asked

"Just a bit, I think it was something I ate." I answered

"But you don't eat anymore." Honda said

"I just lose my appetite sometimes." I said

"Maybe you should visit a doctor Jou." Yugi said

"I'm fine Yug, it's nothing to serious." I said

I smiled gently and rubbed the back of my head. Yugi looked at me worried for a few moments then smiled gently at me. Honda wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held a thumb up.

"In the meantime don't worry about your food going to waist." he said as he stared to chow down on my French fries

"Yeah just go ahead and finish my food, it's not like I need to ever eat again." I said sarcastically

Yugi chuckled at the two of us and bit into his hamburger.

"So after this, want to head to the movies?" I asked

"Sure, I was thinking about seeing Smash it Roger." Yugi said

"The one with all the video game?" Honda asked

"Yeah, they say it's a really great movie" Yugi said happily

"Then let's go see it." I said

Yugi nodded, we quickly finished our food and started to walk to the movie theater. As we walked to the theater the night life started to roar with people getting out for the weekend .We talked about the new video games that were coming out within the next few weeks. After the movies Yugi wanted to have a sleep over at his house, it was going to be great. Yugi's mom's cooking is the best.

We made it to the movie theaters after a twenty minute walk, Yugi went to go buy the tickets while me and Honda got the popcorn and soda.

"Hey Jounouchi." someone called out

I turned my head to see Mokuba waving to me and Honda, I waved back. Mokuba ran over to his and smiled happily.

"Hey guys, long time no see." he said

"Hey Mokuba." Honda said

"What's up, are you here on a date or something?" I asked

"No, I had to drag nii sama out so he could get a break from work." he explained

Great, as luck would have it money bags is here. I sighed heavily and looked around seeing if Kaiba was around. But, he was nowhere to be found, I sighed once more only this time in relief.

"What's the matter mutt, revealed to not see me." Kaiba said

I turned my head to see Kaiba standing behind me, I jumped at the sudden appearance. Kaiba chuckled at me while Honda was glaring at him.

"Awww did I scary the little puppy." Kaiba laughed

"That wasn't funny!" I said

"True, I could have scared you even worse." he chuckled

"Nii sama, come on the movie is going to start playing soon." Mokuba whined

"Alright, let's go. I had my fun playing with the mutt." he said

I growled as Kaiba walked away with Mokuba, good riddance. Yugi came up to us and looked at me than at Honda.

"Did something happen?" he asked

"Kaiba's here." Honda answered

"Oh…what did he do now?" Yugi asked a bit nothing

"Tried scaring the hell out of me." I growled

"Come on, you know he only does that just to get to you." Honda said

"Yeah but, he gets on my damn nervous!" I growled once more

"That's the point, he does it only to piss you off." Honda said

"I know." I sighed heavily

"Come on, let's forget about him with a movie ."Yugi said

"Sound good." I said

We went into the movie theater, damn it the whole theater was jam pack with everyone and their mothers. Yugi pointed out three seats that were open but, Kaiba was sitting by the open seats.

"Great." I groaned

"We can go to a different movie if you want Jou." Yugi said

"No, it's fine. I will put up with Kaiba for a bit." I said in defeat

We walked up the stairs and to the open seats, Honda offered to sit by Kaiba but, I told him I would be fine. I looked at money bags and he was busy typing away on his phone, while Mokuba munched on some popcorn. Honda handed me a bag of popcorn, I thanked him and started to eat some.

All of a sudden, a scent of strong cologne started to burn into my nostrils. I covered my nose trying to block the smell but, I could still smell it. The smell was coming from Kaiba, damn it did he dunk himself in cologne before coming to the movie.

This guy was wrecking of expensive cologne, I felt my stomach lunged up my throat. Before I could even think, I turned my head and emptied out my stomach. Everyone in the movie theater gasped, my eyes widen in shock at what I had just done. I threw up on Kaiba. The CEO stared at me with the coldest glare anyone could ever make, it almost felt like I was frozen on the spot.

"Katsuya, you are going to pay for this" he said in a very icy tone

===end of part 3===

Cat: woo hoo two stories in one week

Jou: wow, someone has been in a good mood

Kaiba: well it's not me

Dark: aww are you mad because you got vomited on

Kaiba: yes!

Hikira: at least it wasn't as bad as bridesmaid

Cat: ack don't mention that, I'll throw up

Kaiba: *smirks* oh well remember when

Cat: *covers ears* LALALALALALA I can't hear you LALALALA

Hikira: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	4. Chapter 4

===Jounouchi pov===

Me, Yugi, and Tristan sat in a jail cell. Yugi was terrified out of his mind, he looked close to crying. Wouldn't blame the poor guy, it's his first time being in a place like this. I gently placed my hand on his shoulders.

"Calm down Yugi, this place isn't so bad." I said

"But, what if we are stuck here." he said

"I doubt it, even the cops said we will be let go when our folks come to pick us up." I said

"Yeah but, we wouldn't be here if someone didn't throw up on Kaiba." Honda said

"Hey, it wasn't my felt the bastard had too much cologne on, it made me sick." I hissed

"What are you taking about, they guy barely had any on." He said

"Enough you two, we are already in jail we don't need to fight each other." Yugi said

"You're right Yugi." I said

I felt another lump in my throat, I rushed over to the toilet and emptied out my stomach. I felt Yugi staring me with that worried look of his.

"Yugi Motou and Honda Hiroto" a voice called out

We looked up to see an officer unlocking the door, Yugi and Honda got up. They looked at me sadly. I wiped my mouth and smiled gently at them

"Are you going to be ok without us?" Yugi asked

"Yeah, they will just probably keep me over night." I said

"I can ask grandpa to have them let you go." He said

"I'm fine Yugi besides, I think Kaiba will let me go in an hour or so." I said

"I bet by now, Kaiba will keep his distance from you." Honda said

"Shut up jerk." I hissed at him

He chuckled, they waved bye and I gave a thumbs up. They left without another work, I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair. This throwing up business has really gotten out of hand, maybe I should go see a doctor or something.

"Hey hun." A female voice said

I looked up to see a thin woman with long wavy red hair leaning against the cell bars next to mine. She wore a short yellow summer dress. She was pretty, probably in her mind twenties but still pretty. She smiled gently at me, I blushed a bit and looked away shyly.

"Looks like you have a little problem." She said

"Um yeah…kind of…I threw up on a guy and he might press charges against me." I said

"Hmm I think I know one of the answers to your problems." She said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Have you been throwing up a lot lately?" she said

"Yeah." I answered

"Ok, how about your chest has it been feeling sore or a bit tender?" she asked

"At times." I answered

"How about smelling everything within a five mile radius?" she asked

"What are you getting at?" I asked

"Well looks like you are pregnant." She said

"Ha, that's a laugh. I doubt I'm pregnant." I said

"Oh hun, never doubt you can't get pregnant. Even after I had my little surgery I can still get pregnant." She said

She lifted up her dress and in between her panties was a guy's part hidden behind some women's panties. After the whole time I've been throwing up this is the time I should do it. I emptied out my stomach once again, the woman chuckled softly at me. I finished throwing up, I wiped my face and leaned against the wall.

"So who did your surgery, they did a pretty good job." She said

"Jounouchi Katsuya." An officer said

I looked up to see the officer unlocking the door to my cell, I got up and walked over to him.

"Hey hun, if you need it taken care of I know someone that can help" the woman said

"No…I'm no pregnant" I said to her

The officer lead the way to the front, I saw Mokuba waiting by the desk. He smiled and waved at me, I walked over to him and smile back.

"Hey Mokuba…isn't your brother here." I asked

"No, he's waiting outside." He said

"Oh…so he's going to press charges or something." I said

"Nah, he was pretty pissed when you threw up on him. But, I managed to talk him into giving you a softer punishment." He said

"Punishment?" I asked

Mokuba lead me outside where a limo was waiting for us, the driver opened the door and we got in. Kaiba was there sitting in the corner glaring at me, I returned the glare back at him. I sat as far away from him as I could. The driver got into his seat and took off, we remained in silence for awhile. Kaiba continued to glare at me the whole time.

"What the hell, if you are going to yell at me then yell at me. Don't just sit there at glare at me." I growled

"You're lucky you are not rotting behind some bar." He said

"Whatever." I said

"You're not off the hook yet mutt, there's a matter to discuss about your punishment." He said

"What, you want me to do you dry cleaning." I said annoyed

"No, you are going to be my maid from now on." He said

===end of part 4===

Cat: X3

Joey: where have you been

Cat: working ==; and getting ready back to go back to school

Kaiba: it's about time, I thought school would never start

Dark: you are just saying that because we have been bothering you

Kaiba: you girls haven't stopped jumping my fence to use the pool

Hikira: it's been a hot summer, you can't blame us

Kaiba: yes I can

Cat: X3

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Chapter 5

===Jounouchi pov==

I glared death at the uniform laid out for me, there was absolutely no way I was going to wear this. There was no way, not even if I was dead. Not even…I get sent to prison with a baby growing inside of me…I sighed heavily and rubbed my stomach…It was true I am pregnant…I don't know why or how but, I have a bun in the oven.

After the whole movie incident I went to the closets drug store, I had asked the clerk which pregnancy test were the best ones to use. She gave me that funny look but, showed me three different kinds. I bought them before that clerk could give me another funny look. I quickly rushed home, my old man was passed out drunk. Which was good I don't need him seeing what I had got. I went to the bathroom and read the directions. I guess they weren't complicated as I thought they would be, after the time finished. I looked at the tests, my eyes widen in fear. All of them were positive…I looked at the directions of the tests to make sure I had done everything right…I did…no…This isn't right…no way…the next few days passed and I had taken several more test…all of them positive.

"Katsuya, if you don't want to wear the uniform then I will press charges against you." Kaiba yelled from behind the door.

I snapped from my thoughts and looked back at the uniform, I sighed in defeat and put on the damn thing. I stepped out of the bathroom, damn this is embarrassing. The uniform was an otaku's dream, the dress part of it was black while the apron part was white with frills on the end. The end of the dress was short it was barely long enough to reach my mid thighs. And it didn't help that I was forced to wear black high heels, if I bend over then anyone could see the laced underwear I was forced to wear. I slowly adjusted the frill head piece was two gold dog ears. I swear if I didn't face jail time, I wouldn't be in this.

Kaiba smirked at me with that smudged look of his, ugh I want to punch him the face so bad for this. But, he said he would drop all charges if I would be his maid until he was satisfied. But I have a feeling it was going to take a long time.

"Not too bad mutt." He said

"Don't call me that." I growled

"I can call you whatever I want, you work for me now." He said

I growled at him then back off, he smirked at me and motioned for me to follow him. A heavily sighed passed my lips and followed Kaiba. We went down the hallway, then stopped on the door to the left. Kaiba opened the door and my jaw dropped to the floor. The room was a complete mess, feathers covered the floor and bed. Dirty clothes were tossed around carelessly, god what the hell came in her a tornado.

"No way!" I said

"Fine, I will press charges against you for vomiting on me." He said

"Look, I can understand picking up and wearing the maid's out fit. But, this come on, I know you only trying to do it to get back at me." I said

"Did you figure that all out by yourself, mutt?" he said

I sighed in defeated, went into the room I started picking up the mess. I could feel Kaiba's smirk on me, ugh I wish I wasn't pregnant so I could beat the living daylights out him then worry about jail later. I looked behind me to see Kaiba had already left. I sighed once more and rubbed my belly gently…damn I don't know what to do….I have no idea how to raise a kid or even what I need to do. I grabbed one of Kaiba's pillows and hugged it tightly. I could smell that rich cologne again…this time it didn't seem too much…it was lightly scented with a cool fragrance…I couldn't think what it was, but it smelled nice.

A Brief moment flashed from that night, Kaiba held my hip gently then slowly entered me. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked up into his blue eyes, they stared at me with deep lust. He pulled out then pulled back in. I arched up and cried out his name.

"Jounouchi?" someone called out

I snapped out and looked at who called my name, I saw Mokuba standing at the door way. I blushed heavily and stood up. I'm kind of happy I didn't think too much onto the flash back. Mokuba covered his mouth with his hand and did his best to hold back his laugh.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." I said

"Sorry…I didn't really believe my brother would make you wear that." He chuckled

"Well he did, and looked what he did to his room." I said

"Yeah, he did do a number on his room." He said

"Mokuba tell me this is the end of it and he would drop the charges." I said

"Sorry Jou, he doesn't forgive people that quickly." He said

I groaned and collapsed on the bed sending feathers flying everywhere, Mokuba chuckled once more and sat next to me.

"So why did you throw up on my brother? I know you said it was cologne but, it couldn't be that." He said

"It was his cologne…it made me feel kind of nauseated." I said

"Really, but you don't seems to be having trouble sniffing his pillow." He said

"Guess it must have passed." I said

"Come on Jou, I won't tell nii sama why you did it." He said

I sighed and ruffled his hair gently, I'm not sure if I can tell Mokuba what is going on with me. I'm not even sure he would even believe me. Hell I don't even believe those tests. Mokuba looked at me hoping I would tell him the truth.

"It's complicated Mokuba, you wouldn't understand." I said

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it, he sighed and got off the bed. He looked up at me sadly.

"Ok then…Do you want anything to eat? It's getting close to lunch time." He said

"Nah, I'm fine. Besides I doubt your brother would let me take a break." I said

"He's not that much of a slave driver." He said

"Mokuba, I'm in a freaking dress." I growled

"I did say not that much." He chuckled

===end of part 5===

Cat: so Jou knows now he is prego

Jou: I hate you so much right now

Cat: X3 I know you do

Jou: why they hell did you make me wear a dress

Cat: cuz I know Kaiba would force you too

Kaiba: I would not

Dark: oh what would you make him wear then

Kaiba: *growls* none of your damn business

Dark: *chuckles* something even more revealing XD

Kaiba: *throws book at her*

Dark: ow Hey!

Kaiba: get your mind of the gutter.

Cat: *chuckles* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
